umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Redstone Railway Company
The Redstone Railway Company is a railway company established by KrebsLovesFiesh in March 2018 with AlphaSkyRaider. The company is operated by the KrebsLovesFiesh and ParrotAntics. The company has its main operation headquarters in Eston Post but there are several branches of the company operating different regions of the rail network. Currently, the company operates 16 lines in total. History The name of the company was inspired by the fact that before major renovations, almost all of the rails built in the name of the company is supported by redstone blocks floating in the air. The company is historically significant in the eastern part of the server because in the early days of exploration, no other railways reach there. Although the rails stretch TP-worthy distances, it is usable for novelty transport between 1 or 2 stations along the line. The first line ever built by KrebsLovesFiesh to be assigned to the company was Crap Line, while the first unofficial line ever built by him was a short rail line linking Eastern Eston Post and the official rail station of Central Eston Post. On 25th May 2019, KrebsLovesFiesh was appointed by ParrotAntics to be the Chief Technology Officer. Headquarters Currently there are three headquarters buildings located in Eston Post, Dinnertime, and Dorklich. The Eston Post HQ operates all RRC Central railways, and the Dinnertime HQ operates all RRC East railways. The third building located in Dorklich is going to purely cater to John Cena line due to its size. RRC West does not have a HQ building (yet). Lines RRC Central * Orchid Express Line (formerly Crap Line) * Lucek Memorial Line * Cougar Line * Snow Leopard Line * Eston Rocket (formerly Tagor Express) * Express Lily Line * Garri Kasparov Line * John Cena Line RRC East * Treno Auditore Line * Ocean Line * Block Line * Doraemon Line * Kuzey Line RRC West * Molster Line * Octavius Line * Stardust Line * Lines in San Escobar: ** Costa Del Sol Line (SW-NE) ** Montana Line (NS) ** Pueblo Line (NW-SE) ** Metro de Santo Subito (circular line) ** Doppel Line (circular line) Design manual Lines * Lines have to be made with powered tracks, and they should use redstone torches for power. Detector rails are also allowed. * Turns shall be made with 45 or 90 deg. angle. * Diagonal track designs are allowed. * Tracks must have proper ballasting. Laying tracks on pale grass/stone is prohibited. * Viaducts have to be made with stonebricks. Stone slabs are allowed to be put under the ballast, although some exceptions are allowed under extraordinary and justifiable circumstances. * Slopes for elevation changes should be made with proportions: 3-4 blocks horizontally:1 vertically. * Tunnels for the lines need to be made by concrete and have 3x3 size. Adequate tunnel lighting must be installed.. Stations Design styles * - defunct stations are set in italics Trivia * The company used to be so lazy under Krebs that long lines of redstone could be seen on the render. After ParrotAntics became Krebs' then-successor to the company, the design was completely changed and all floating redstone-supported track were demolished. * Unlike the Rail Transit Network, RRC is in favour of straight, high elevated or underground lines with 45° and 90° turns. * There is increasingly heavy Polish influence on the company's lines and stations brought in by ParrotAntics. See Also *Rail Transit Network Category:Companies Category:Railways